This invention relates to novel cyclopropylidene derivatives which have antifungal activity and which are useful in the treatment of fungal infections in humans as well as in plants and seeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,216 discloses 1,3-bis(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-2-propanol derivatives as antifungal agents, as does U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,682. European Patent Application 0096569 disclose 1,3-bis(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-2-propyl halides, while U.K. Patent Application 2,129,000A claims as antifungal agents a series of alpha-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)methylalpha-cyclopropylbenzyl alcohols.